Kanade Gokudera
Basic Info In the fan-made series, Kanade Gokudera ( 獄寺 奏 ) is the next Storm Guardian of the Vongola Family, right after Hayato Gokudera. Her title is "Signorina Tempesta", which is Italian for "Miss Storm". Outline Kanade shows up in Namimori Middle School as a transfer student, under her father's order to befriend Tsukihana Sawada and protects her from any kind of dangers. While she carries on her duty as a candidate of Tsuki's Right Hand (Wo)Man, she also befriends the other Guardians and Vongola allies, such as Shin Hibari and Fia Valentina. Personality Dutiful and diligent, she attempts to fulfill the criteria to be a proper Right Hand (Wo)Man for Tsukihana Sawada, just like how their parents are. Although she seems harsh toward people that she's not too familiar with, Kanade is actually very caring and protective, mostly shown when she's with Iryu Bovino. Relationships Hayato Gokudera Hayato is Kanade's father and teacher. He tutored her about many things, such as music and right hand man (woman?) etiquettes. All in all, Kanade's stubborness and attitudes were inherited from Hayato. Tsukihana Sawada The girl that will become Kanade's Boss in the future and the daughter of Tsunayoshi Sawada. She had kindly accepts Kanade as her friend right after their first encounter. Shin Hibari Kanade's cousin and the first person she met on her first day in Namimori Middle School. At first, they didn't know that they are cousins, but after they met in a familial visit, they realized that they're close relatives. He often calls him with the nickname "imouto-chan", much to her dislike, thus earn him various kind of attacks from the girl should she heard him call her that. Fia Valentina Claiming to be Kanade's close friend when she lived in Italy, Fia is the daughter of Xanxus. She helps Kanade several times, like when they attempted to make Shin accepts the mafia world. Nemuri Dokuritsu An illusionist which Kanade met and got acquainted with. He attempted a suicide and Kanade stopped him before he fell from a cliff. She used to befriend one of his alter-ego, Ria, on the latter's first day in Namimori Middle. Although at the beginning she was against his relationship with her cousin, she started to accept it as Shin convinced her that Nemuri meant no harm to the Vongola. Kuro Rokudo Also an illusionist, and the son of Mukuro Rokudou. He is among Kanade's black list for he's helping his father to harm Tsuki. Shikatsu Varia's Storm Officer and the son of Prince the Ripper, Belphegor. He aided her when Kanade was confronted by Irini Wanikusa, who turned out to be his biological sister. At the end of battle, she let Shikatsu taking care of Irini's corpse. Iryu Bovino The son of Lambo Bovino. The two were pretty close, even treating each other as siblings. He claimed that someday he will marries Kanade, although she shrugged it off easily, thinking that it was a mere childish ramblings. Abilities and Weapons Equipment *'Guns': Kanade fights using multiple guns. Most of the time, she only carries one small handgun to her school, in case she needs to fight unexpectedly, and she hides it within the holster, which is covered under her school uniform's skirt. When she feels that the situation is dire, she will carry more than one gun with her everywhere, though it is unknown how she manages to conceal them and the bullets, very much like how her father manages to hide all the dynamites around his body. *'Rocket Launcher': She possesses a rocket launcher, and due to its huge size and heavy weight, Kanade often leaves it at home and is rarely seen carrying it around. She often uses it to punish Shin when he pisses her off. The ammo used for the rocket launcher varies according to her mood, but all of them have target-lock abilities, allowing the missiles to continue following their targets until they get to hit the targets. *'Headphones of the Storm version XI': the symbol of inheritance of the Eleventh Vongola Storm Guardian. It takes the form of a pair of red headphones. The pattern on the phones were something that looked like a corrupted music note. There were what seemed to be black wings sticking out from the back of each of them too. On top of the head support is the Vongola Famiglia emblem. When activated, a shades will appear and cover her eyes, giving her the ability to target-lock her enemies and even see their flames. The headphones also allow her to predict the enemy's attack, although very limited. Abilities *'Corrente d'Aria Calda': Literally translates to 'hot blast'. The technique works similar to Xanxus's Scoppio d'Ira, except that it's not a barrage of flames, but instead one large blast coming through the barrel of her gun. The blast itself is the manifestation of her Storm Flame. *'Reflect Shot': Kanade shoots and makes her bullets bounce against solid planes and hit her target at unexpected angles. This technique is effective when she fights enemies with high agility. Ending During the infiltration to the New Millefiore's base, Kanade sustained mortal damage during her second battle with Irini. Fortunately, she is able to escape death. However, seeing that this mafia business becoming more and more dangerous, Haru forces her to quit. At first, Kanade and her father were both against this, but eventually gives up as they doesn't want to disappoint Haru. The rest of her living years are spent to heal her wounds and built her carerr as a pianist. Extras *Kanade bears a resemblance to Sanya V. Litvyak from Miyafuji Ichiro's Strike Witches and Kyono Rizumi from Tokimeki Memorial 4. *She is respresented by the number 87. * Her favorite food is chocolate. *She doesn't like to be treated as a younger sister, thus explains the reason as to why she dislikes it when Shin calls her "imouto-chan". *Kanade owns a musical note shaped necklace, a present from Shin. *She likes cats and owns many items in the shape of a cat. *As a pianist, she is capable of playing various songs with different levels of difficulty, and, very much like her father, creates many musical compositions. *Her name uses the kanji 奏, which can be translated to 'play music', fitting her image as a musician. *She used to attend a music academy in Italy, where she trained to be a pianist. *Due to Crescenzo's inability to pronounce someone name's correctly, she is referred as 'Canada', 'Candy', 'Squiddy', and lot others by that guy. Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Namimori Category:Vongola Guardians